Virtual and augmented reality devices have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, video gaming, etc. Haptic or kinesthetic stimulations recreate the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, and/or motions to a user, and are frequently implemented with virtual and augmented reality devices. In certain applications, haptic stimulations are desired at locations where dexterity and motion of the user cannot be constrained. Conventional haptic creating devices (e.g., a glove or hand-held device), however, are not well suited for these applications.
Additionally, in order for virtual reality and augmented reality devices to function properly, a position of a user's extremities (e.g., arm, hand, etc.) generally needs to be known. In the past, cameras were used to determine the position of the user's extremities. Cameras, however, cannot adequately capture the intricacies of certain extremities, such as the human hand, especially when a full image of the human hand cannot be captured. As a result, challenges still exist with determining a position/pose of certain extremities (e.g., a pose of the user hand).